A Christmas to Remember
by i'm sailor mercury
Summary: Jim is new to town and has quickly befriended Minako and her friends...all except Rei, who distrusts the new guy in town. Jim feels more for Minako than friendship. Is there any way he can tell her without ruining the family bonds of the Senshi. OCxMina


**Author Note: Hello, it's been a while. I decided to to step it up to the next level of writing, so I'm going to try my hardest on my fanfics.**

**Full summary: Jim moved to Tokyo only a few months ago and has already befriended Minako and her friends. Now that it's Christmas time, what can Jim do to show his gratitude towards Minako?**

Chapter 1- The Tease

Jim Slanders had just moved into town and got a job at McDonalds, where Minako worked part time. He was shy and uneasy about his new surroundings at first, but Minako made every effort to see that he had grown comfortable with his new surroundings. He was definitely handsome, she would admit. Maybe that was the reason she chose to befriend him.

Now that Christmas time had come, Jim knew he had to get Minako something that would make her realize his secret feelings for her. When he was walking through town, window shopping, he saw Ami and Usagi admiring some dresses in the window. He stopped and greeted them.

"My, but it does look nice," Ami commented on the dress.

Usagi agreed.

"Say, you know Minako?" Jim started, looking excited. "I've never felt this way about anyone. I want to do something for her, but what?"

"Well, there's the usual things—flowers, chocolates, promises you don't intend to keep," Usagi blabbered while listing off with her fingers.

"She really is special to me," Jim went on.

"Yes, I just don't know what we'd do without her," Ami agreed.

Suddenly, an idea came to Usagi's mind. "Jim, what if I took you shopping for Minako while Ami shops for me?"

Before Ami could argue, the two burst into the store with ultra speed. Ami stood, dumbfounded. Well, truth is, she did need to get a Christmas gift for Usagi and the other Senshi.

(In the store)

Jim just didn't know where to begin. Maybe he could get her a new ribbon? What about a denim purse. But, every time he reached for something, Usagi slapped his hand, telling him, "No, that won't impress her!"

"Look harder…" Usagi said with a surreal tone. Jim thought about this deeply. Usagi went on, "Look for something that would hold a personal memory between you and Minako."

Jim sighed. How would he ever find something in time?

(At Rei's home)

"Minako, you sure have been around Jim a lot lately," Makoto said, curiously.

"I know he looks somewhat clumsy, but he's really kind and gentle. He's my friend."

Rei, who sat on the couch, sighed bitterly. Ami looked in her direction, curious about what Rei was thinking. Rei finally spoke what was on her mind, "Minako, he's not our kind. We're senshi- he's not."

"He means us no harm, Rei." Minako said, determined to make her friend see her side of the story.

"Minako, I don't know that," was the reply from the raven-haired girl.

"But I do, I've spent time with him," Minako urged.

Rei stood from her seat, coarsely saying, "You may be willing to risk our safety, but I'm not."

Minako shot up to her feet, belting, "Why are you threatened by anyone different from you?"

"Protect this family and stay away from him," Rei finished, exiting to her room.

"Minako, for once, listen to Rei," Chibi Usa begged.

The next day at work, Minako was uncomfortable for some reason, and Jim knew it. She was so out of spirits when she took customer's orders. Finally, when it was closing time, the two were at the restaurant alone. She was taking her smock off to hang it in the back when he came up to her and asked, "Tell me, Minako, have I hurt you in some way?"

She wouldn't look at him in the eye. So, he took her by the shoulders and stared. She finally looked into his eyes, ever so intensely. They're lips were barely apart when she quickly fought off his grip and left.

Later, at a bar with Mamoru and Usagi, Jim described the happenings of the night. Animatedly, he spoke, "She was this close, Mamoru, staring at me! She seemed confused at first, as if she'd never seen another human before. Her eyes were intense and focused and...I've never seen such eyes."

"You have to lure her in! Let her know how you feel," exclaimed Usagi while stuffing her face with turkey and mashed potatoes.

"It's no use. She's so beautiful, and I'm so… Well, look at me!" Jim replied, ashamed of his frumpy appearance.

"Oh you must help her to see past all that," Mamoru chimed.

"I don't know how."

"Well, you can start by making yourself more presentable! Straighten up, try to act like a gentleman," said Mamoru.

Usagi added, "Ah yes, when she comes in, give her a dashing, debonair smile. Come, come. Show me the smile."

"But, don't frighten the poor girl," Mamoru warned.

"Impress her with your rapier wit," Usagi continued.

Mamoru advised, "But, be gentle."

"Shower her with complements."

"But be sincere."

"And above all else," Usagi began as her and Mamoru finished together with, "You must control your temper!"

To Be Continued…


End file.
